


Hajimes Dairy

by Cheese_nug



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Added on to main book, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheese_nug/pseuds/Cheese_nug
Summary: This is a book of Hajimes thoughts from the fanfic “That One Boy” it’s just explaining everything Hajimes think since the main book is just Nagitos perspective. Also these are written in entries so they’re wont be long
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 1





	Hajimes Dairy

**Author's Note:**

> These are short sorry just wanted to include Hajimes thoughts

So today I got to talk to Komaeda! I really don’t know why I’m interested in him then any other quiet person... But hopefully I can ask him to hang out with Junko, Izuru, Chiaki and I. Junko said it would be fun to hang out with him all together, guess she can read my mind. 

While walking with Chiaki she said something a little weird. “Hey I look forward to the truth or dare with you” she then winked at me and left. Honestly I don’t know if Junko told her or not but they way she said it kinda made me feel uneasy. 

It just after lunch and my plans to ask Nagito to hang out were blotched. :( Then Chiaki didn’t help by kissing me and making Komeada uncomfortable. (don’t get me wrong I won’t refuse but still) And now he agreed to come to my house. Then I heard him say he didn’t eat him lunch normally. ughhhhh the day is almost ruined, I have tu make sure truth or dare is better. I just want to be his friend without my friends getting in the way. 

Truth or dare was terrible Komaeda still looked uncomfortable and Junko didn’t help. Also Komaedas said his grandfather is in the hospital... I might go to check up on him later....


End file.
